lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.14 Exposé/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Nikki rennt wie gehetzt und ganz verschwitzt durch den Dschungel, hält irgendwann abrupt inne, fällt auf die Knie und fängt hastig an, ein Loch in den dunklen Boden zu graben, holt etwas aus ihrer Umhängetasche heraus und wirft es hinein, ehe sie die Erde hastig wieder drüberschüttet. Ängstlich, jemand könnte sie sehen, sieht sie sich um, doch außer ihr ist weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Rückblick Ein Stripclub. Ankündigung: Und jetzt auf Bühne Drei... der Stolz von St. Paul: Corvette! Nikki kommt auf die Bühne stolziert und fängt an zu strippen, die Gäste ringsum jubeln. Unter ihnen entdeckt Nikki einen Mann mit einem Koffer in der Hand, der in einem der Hinterzimmer verschwindet. Sie geht ihm nach, betritt ein Büro, wo der Mann den Koffer auf den Schreibtisch gestellt und aufgeklappt hat. Er ist voller Geld. Hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzt mit dem Rücken zu ihnen ein Mann mit einem Hut, der das Striplokal über eine Kameraaufnahme auf einem Bildschirm betrachtet. Nikki knallt die Tür zu. Nikki: Nein. Das ist das Geld für das Waisenhaus. Das bedeutet, dass Sie, Mr. LaShade die Kobra sind. Der Mann mit dem Hut dreht seinen Stuhl zu ihr herum. Mr. LaShade: Sorry, Baby, Geschäft ist Geschäft. Nikki: Dann waren Sie das die ganze Zeit Mr. LaShade: Klug und hübsch... wie schade. Er nickt dem Mann, der mit dem Geldkoffer hereinkam, zu, der zieht eine Waffe, will auf Nikki schießen. Doch sie ist gewarnt. Nikki: Nicht so schnell, Süßer! Sie tritt ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und ihn zu Boden. Da zieht auch Mr. LaShade eine Waffe hervor und erschießt Nikki. Die Tür springt auf, zwei Stripperinnen stürzen herein. Mr. LaShade: Amanda, Crystal, schlechte Neuigkeiten. Corvette hat für die Kobra gearbeitet. [Die beiden sehen gebührend verschreckt auf die am Boden liegende Nikki herunter.] Aber keine Angst... er wird zahlen. Regisseur: Und... aus! Die Klappe fällt, die Szene ist im Kasten, denn wir befinden uns in einem Filmstudio, und plötzlich sind überall Leute. Nikki setzt sich auf, ihr weißer Mantel mit falschem Blut verschmiert. „Mr. LaShade“ hält ihr seine Hand hin. Regisseur: Die wird gecheckt. Wir checken. Mr. LaShade: Warte, ich helf dir. Nikki: Oh, danke. Billy Dee, es war toll, mit dir zu arbeiten. Mr. LaShade: Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite. Vielen Dank. Nikki: Danke. Mr. LaShade: Pass auf dich auf. Nikki: Du auch. Eine Assistentin hilft Nikki in einen Mantel. Regisseur Howard Zukerman, ein älterer Herr mit weißem Haar und Bart, tritt vor und hebt die Stimme. Zukerman: Sehr schön. Das war das Ende für unsere Corvette. Ein Applaus für Nikki! Die Crew applaudiert, Nikki lächelt verlegen. Crew: Super, Nikki! Nikki: [Schüchtern] Danke, Danke. Zukerman legt seinen Arm um Nikkis Schulter und führt sie vom geschäftigen Set weg nach draußen. Zukerman: Du warst wunderbar Nikki, wie immer. Dein Tod muss nicht endgültig sein. Du kommst einfach in der nächsten Staffel wieder. Nikki: Wie denn? Zukerman: Na ja, man könnte erzählen, dass du... eine kugelsichere Weste getragen hast. Nikki seufzt, öffnet ihren Mantel, unter dem sie auch für die Kamera zuvor sichtlich nur einen BH trägt. Doch Howard zuckt leichthin mit den Schultern. Zukerman: Dann eben kugelsichere Brüste. Nikki: Ich bin ein Gastauftritt und du weißt wie Gastauftritte enden. Sie bleiben vor einer Art Balkonbrüstung stehen. Im Hintergrund erhebt sich das Opernhaus von Sydney. Zukerman: Jetzt wo du hier abgedreht bist, nehm ich an, dass du Sydney verlässt und nach L.A. zurückfliegst. Nikki: Nein, ich verlasse Sydney nicht. [Sie lächelt ihn an.] Ich liebe dich. Zukerman: Ich liebe dich auch. Sie küssen sich. Inselabschnitt Sawyer und Hurley spielen sich beim Tischtennis die Seele aus dem Leib, und Hurley gewinnt noch immer. Sawyer: Blöder Mistkerl. [Frustriert] Okay, eins spielen wir noch. Hurley: Das waren drei Gewinnsätze. Sawyer: Dann spielen wir eben fünf Gewinnsätze. Hurley gibt nach, doch sie kommen nicht dazu, ein neues Spiel zu beginnen, denn neben ihnen im Dschungelgebüsch raschelt es plötzlich laut auf, und als sie alarmiert die Köpfe drehen, ist es Nikki, die aus dem Dickicht bricht. Sie sieht bleich aus, völlig erschöpft, stolpert, taumelt mehr, als dass sie läuft und scheint ihre Beine einfach nicht so bewegen zu können, wie sie es möchte. Sawyer: [Wenig begeistert] Oh... Fast will er sich schon wieder abwenden, doch Hurley bemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmt. Hurley: Äh.. alles in Ordnung? Sie antwortet nicht, zuckt, bricht vor ihnen zusammen, versucht, sich auf Händen und Füßen aufrecht zu halten, doch es gelingt ihr nicht. Hurley rennt an ihre Seite. Sawyer folgt. Hurley: Was ist passiert? Nikki: [Mühsam und kaum verständlich] Ge... lä... m... Sawyer: Was soll das heißen? Hurley: Keine Ahnung. Sawyer: Sie braucht Wasser. Hol Hilfe. [Schon springt er auf, starrt auf der Suche nach etwaigen drohenden Gefahren in den Dschungel hinein, doch Hurley bleibt neben Nikki knien, die sich plötzlich nicht mehr rührt, die Augen offen, weit und starr.] Sawyer: Worauf wartest du? Beweg dich! Hurley: [Geschockt] Alter... Nikki ist tot. Sawyer: Wer ist denn Nikki? Rückblick ~84 Tage zuvor~ Nikki und Regisseur Zukerman sitzen in seiner höchst luxuriösen Villa am reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch und lassen es sich gutgehen. Nikki: Mmm... Howie, die Frittata ist himmlisch. Zukerman: Das liegt an meinem neuen Koch. Er ist fantastisch. [Ruft zur Küche] Paulo, kommst du mal. Paulo taucht umgehend im Türrahmen auf, still, schüchtern, äußerst untergeben. Paulo: Ja, Sir? Zukerman: Paulo, mein Lieber, du hast einen neuen Fan. [Er deutet auf Nikki, die lächelt. Paulo sieht sie an, auch das schüchtern.] Darf ich dir Nikki vorstellen. Nikki: Das Essen schmeckt großartig. Paulo: Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen. Das Geheimnis sind die... geriebenen Trüffel. Zum Glück ist gerade Saison. Nikki: [schäkernd] Wissen Sie, Sie sollten nach mehr Geld fragen. Verlegen tritt Paulo zurück. Paulo: Entschuldigen Sie mich. Nikki sieht ihm lächelnd nach. Zukerman: Er ist noch nicht lange in Sydney. Hatte gehört, dass ich nen Koch suche. Er kam immer wieder in mein Büro, bis ich ihm die Stelle gegeben habe. Ich habe gehört, dass er.. zuhause der.. Wolfgang Puck von Brasilien ist. Nikki: Wow. Zukerman schiebt den Brotkorb zu ihr hinüber. Zukerman: Hier. Probier doch mal diese selbstgebackenen Brötchen. Nikki zögert sichtlich. Zukerman: Bitte, bitte nimm eins. Nikki gibt nach, greift nach einem goldbraungebacknen Brötchen. Darunter kommt ein funkelndes Armband zum Vorschein. Nikki: Oh, es... es ist wunderschön. Howie, das sollst du doch nicht. Zukerman: [Betrachtet sie lächelnd] Ich weiß natürlich, dass es kein Ring ist. Er streicht sich mit der Hand über den linken Oberarm, für einen Moment etwas weniger lächelnd, seltsam abwesend. Zukerman: Noch nicht, aber wenn meine Frau ihn ni... Er stockt, erstarrt, reißt die Augen auf, presst seine Hand auf seine Brust und sackt in sich zusammen. Nikki: Paulo. Paulo! Paulo kommt herein, bleibt neben Zukerman stehen, sieht auf ihn herunter. Wenig geschockt, kein bisschen in Panik, steht einfach da und wartet, bis Zukerman sich nicht mehr rührt. Und Nikki ganz genau so. Selbst wenn sie einen Hauch bestürzt aussieht, doch das lässt nach, als Paulo nach Zukerman Puls tastet und ihn nicht finden kann. Paulo: Er ist tot. Nikki öffnet Zukermans Bademantelkragen, darunter kommt ein Schlüssel zum Vorschein, den er an einer Kette um den Hals trägt. Sie greift nach dem Schlüssel, reißt ihn ihm ab. Nikki: [Etwas vorwurfsvoll zu Paulo] Es wäre toll gewesen, wenn du es so geplant hättest, dass ich nicht das gleiche wie er hätte essen müssen. Paulo wirft ihr einen etwas verstimmten Blick zu. Doch Nikki hastet schon weiter, betritt einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, macht sich zielstrebig und flink nach etwas auf die Suche. Paulo folgt ihr. Paulo: Und es weiß wirklich niemand davon? Nikki: Nichts von dem Inhalt taucht in seinen Büchern auf. Während sie den Tresor aufschließt, will Paulo sich eine Zigarette anzünden. Nikki reißt sie ihm kurzerhand aus dem Mund. Paulo: Was denn? Nikki: Asche ist Beweismaterial. Wir haben ihn vergiftet, wir sollten uns nicht auch vergiften. Paulo seufzt. Nikki wendet sich wieder dem Tresor zu. Darin steht eine Matroschka-Steckpuppe. Sie baut die Püppchen auseinander, bis sie in einem von ihnen findet, was sie gesucht hat. Nikki: [fasziniert] Oh, scheiße. Ich fass es einfach nicht. Völlig hingerissen starren die beiden auf etwas, was wir nicht sehen können. Inselabschnitt Nikki liegt reglos am Strand. Nun sind auch Sun, Jin und Charlie da, knien um sie herum, ratlos und verstört. Charlie: Was ist passiert? Hurley: Wissen wir nicht. Sie hat keine Schussverletzung, keine Stichwunde, keine Bisswunde von nem Eisbären.. Sun: Vielleicht etwas, was sie gegessen hat. Charlie: Vielleicht wurde sie vergiftet. Sun: Wir sollten das Essen überprüfen. Vielleicht ist noch jemand krank. Charlie nimmt Nikkis Hand und betrachtet sie verwirrt. Charlie: Sie hat Erde unter ihren Fingernägeln. Sawyer sieht auf. Charlie: Wo habt ihr sie gefunden? Sawyer: Genau hier. Sie stolperte aus dem Dschungel, fiel auf's Gesicht und sagte was von Parasiten oder so, und.. das war's. Hurley: Ich dachte, sie sagte "Partylied". Sawyer: Wer weiß schon, was sie gesagt hat? Sie war fünf Sekunden vor ihrem Tod, da war schon das Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Hurley: [Laut in plötzlicher Erkenntnis] Paulo lügt! [Alle starren ihn an.] Das hat sie gesagt. "Paulo lügt", nicht "Partylied", Paulo lügt. Sawyer: Wer bitte ist Paulo? Hurley: Paulo ist ihr.. Ehemann oder... bloß ihr Freund... oder was auch immer. Sie wohnen am Strand. Sawyer: Und wo ist dann dieser Kerl? Wenn er nämlich lügt, könnte ein Besuch bei ihm interessant sein. Rückblick ~ 80 Tage zuvor ~ Ein großes Bild von Zukerman prangt in einer Tageszeitung. Paulo liest den Artikel vor. Paulo: Howard L. Zukerman, die kreative Kopf hinter solchen Publikumshits wie "Exposé", "Striketeam Aplha" und "Dr. Kincaid, Esquire" wurde gestern tot in seinem Haus in Sydney gefunden. Er starb an Herzversagen. Nikki sitzt vor ihm und betrachtet ihn geradezu verzückt. Zwischen ihnen auf dem kleinen runden Cafétisch stehen zwei Champagnergläser. Paulo lässt die Zeitung sinken, sieht Nikki an, die lacht vergnügt, und er beugt sich vor und küsst sie. Nikki: [Schmunzelnd fast noch während des Kusses] Kaust du etwa Kaugummi? Paulo schmunzelt ebenfalls, greift in die Tasche auf dem Sitz neben seinem, auf deren Vorderseite „Exposé“ steht, und holt eine Riesenpackung Kaugummi heraus. Der Kopf der Matroschka guckt ebenfalls aus der Tasche hervor. Paulo: Nikotin.. Hab aufgehört. Nikki lächelt. Er verstaut die Packung wieder in der Tasche, greift nach seinem Glas. Paulo: Auf uns. Auf unser neues Leben. Nikki: Auf uns. Sie stoßen an. Hinter ihnen kommt plötzlich Shannon ins Bild, sie sind alle zusammen auf dem Flughafen von Sydney. Shannon: [genervt] Es ist nichts frei. Kein Tisch, kein Stuhl, gar nichts. Tolle Idee, Boone. Auch Boone ist da, versucht, zu besänftigen, während Shannon nichts weiter als aufgebracht und zickig ist. Boone: Wieso nehmen wir nicht ein Stuhl vom Restaurant? Shannon: Nein, vergiss es. Lass uns einfach gehen. Du hast hast es nicht geschafft, uns Sitze in der Ersten Klasse zu besorgen, wieso glaubst du, du schaffst es hier? Boone wendet sich an Nikki und Paulo, an deren Tisch ein Stuhl frei ist. Boone: Hey, könnte ich.. bitte diesen Stuhl haben? Paulo: Ja, selbstverständlich. Shannon: Boone, lass uns jetzt gehen! Schon wendet sie sich ab. Boone verzieht etwas verlegen das Gesicht. Boone: [Zu Paulo] Trotzdem vielen Dank. Paulo nickt. Shannon: Boone! Boone: Ich komme schon, Shannon. Shannon: [Im Weggehen, leiser werdend] Wenn du aufhören würdest, mit wildfremden Typen zu flirten, könnten wir vielleicht endlich an Bord. Nikki sieht den beiden nach. Nikki: [Missbilligend] Versprich mir, dass wir so niemals enden. Paulo: [Lächelnd] Ich verspreche es. Wieder küssen sie einander. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, sind wir wieder am Tag des Flugzeugabsturzes, sehen Shannon in Panik zwischen den Trümmern stehen und schreien, Leute in heillosem Durcheinander herumlaufen, hören die Turbinen dröhnen, Feuer prasseln, das Meer rauschen, Menschen um Hilfe rufen... Jin ruft nach Sun... Claire liegt mit Wehen am Boden, Jack kniet neben ihr... Boone horcht, ob Rose noch atmet... und Nikki läuft an ihnen allen vorbei und sucht nach Paulo. Dann ist da Locke, der mit einem anderen Mann einen dritten Verletzen von den Trümmern wegschleppt, einen weiteren Mann bemerkt, der zu dicht an der noch laufenden Turbine steht. Locke: Hey! Hey! Geh da weg! [Dann sieht er Nikki, die vorbeiläuft und versucht sie aufzuhalten] Hey! Weg da! In Deckung! Doch es ist zu spät, der Mann wird hineingesogen und die Turbine explodiert. Nikki duckt sich und bleibt unverletzt. Als sie wieder aufsteht, sieht sie einen braunen Schuh und ein Stück Hosenbein unter Trümmern herausragen, bricht bei dem Anblick fast in Tränen aus, rennt darauf zu. Nikki: Paulo! Paulo... Packt das Bein, den Mann dazu, dreht ihn herum. Doch es ist nicht Paulo. Es ist Leslie Arzt. Arzt: Leben wir noch? Haben wir überlebt? Enttäuscht wendet Nikki sich ab, will weitersuchen. Arzt steht unter Schock. Arzt: Sieh mich an. Bin ich verletzt? Bin ich verletzt? Nikki rennt weiter, trifft auf Boone. Boone: Hey! Hast du'n Kugelschreiber? N Kugelschreiber? Nikki: [Völlig verdutzt.] Kugelschreiber...? Boone rennt weiter. Boone: Hat irgendjemand'n Kugelschreiber?! Schluchzend läuft Nikki weiter... und entdeckt plötzlich Paulo, auf der anderen Seite des Trümmerfeldes, da steht er und starrt aufs Meer hinaus. Nikki: Paulo! Sie läuft zu ihm, bleibt vor ihm stehen, packt ihn. Er steht ganz still, das Gesicht blutverschmiert, starrt weiter aufs Meer hinaus, Tränen in den Augen. Nikki: Paulo, ist alles okay? Paulo: Ja.. ich glaub schon. Nikki: Baby, sieh mich an. Sieh mich an. [Mühsam konzentriert Paulo sich und sieht sie an.] Wo sind die Diamanten? Paulo: Was? Nikki: Paulo, ich will wissen, wo die Tasche ist. Paulo starrt sie nur an, die Fassungslosigkeit in seinem Blick nicht mehr nur vom Absturz ausgelöst. Inselabschnitt Jetzt liegt Paulo im Dschungel, auf dem Rücken, die Augen starr und weit aufgerissen und rührt sich nicht. Er sieht genau so aus wie Nikki. Sawyer: [Aus der Ferne, näherkommend] Ich sage es euch, das ist die Spur. Hurley: Seit wann kannst du Spurenlesen? Sawyer: Na ja, ich weiß, was ein Fußabdruck ist. Jin: Hier. Er hat Paulo gefunden, Sawyer und Hurley kommen dazu, alle drei starren auf ihn hinunter. Hurley: Scheiße... Sawyer: [Trocken] Ich glaub, wir haben Paulo gefunden. Er sieht Jin an, dann Hurley, die beiden starren auf Paulo hinunter und rühren sich nicht. Hurley: Das ist wie bei Nikki. Keine Wunden, gar nichts. Während Jin sich neben Paulo hockt, mit der Hand deutet und etwas auf Koreanisch sagt, wendet Sawyer sich ab, sieht sich aufmerksam und abschätzend die nähere Umgebung an. Hurley: [Zu Jins unverständlichen Ausführungen] Ja, ich weiß. [Dann] Warum ist seine Hose offen? Und wieso hängt sein Schuh in dem Baum? Sawyer entdeckt den Schuh, der in Augenhöhe zwischen Zweigen eines kleinen Baumes hängt. Sawyer: Vielleicht ist er ja auf was draufgetreten. Er wirft Hurley den Schuh zu. Jin öffne Paulos Rucksack. Sawyer sieht sich weiter etwas abseits um. Hurley: [Zu Sawyer] Hast du was entdeckt? Sawyer starrt ganz offensichtlich auf irgend etwas, antwortet einen Moment zu lange nicht. Hurley: Sawyer? Und wendet sich dann ab. Sawyer: Nein, nichts. Jin hat im Rucksack eine Flasche Wasser gefunden, will sie aufdrehen, einen Schluck trinken, da stürzt Sawyer vor. Sawyer: Nein! Lieber nicht. Er nimmt ihm die Flasche ab und gießt das Wasser aus. Hurley: Alter, was soll denn das? Sawyer: Zwei Menschen sind tot. Schon mal an Gift gedacht? Hurley: Das ist ein Beweisstück. Damit hast du den Tatort verändert. Sawyer: Was'n für'n Tatort? Gib's hier auch ne Station von der Spurensicherung? Jin geht dazwischen. Jin: Stop! [Und beide verstummen augenblicklich.] Monster. Sawyer sieht nicht aus, als wäre er derselben Meinung, aber er widerspricht auch nicht, spottet nicht mal. Rückblick ~ 75 Tage zuvor ~ Es ist dunkel am Strand, das Camp befindet sich noch direkt an der Absturzstelle, das Flugzeugwrack überragt alles, Gepäck und Trümmer liegen überall verstreut herum. Nikki und Paulo sortieren Koffer. Nikki: Wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass es keine Monster gibt? Paulo: Vielleicht war es ein Dinosaurier. Nikki: [Spöttisch] Wir sind nicht im Jurassic Park, sondern im Südpazifik. Paulo: Was war es dann? Du hast gesehen, wie die Bäume schwankten. Nikki: [Ungehalten] Könntest du dich.. bitte konzentrieren? Wir sind jetzt sechs Tage hier, okay? Die Küstenwache wird jede Sekunde eintreffen und ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Entschuldigung: "Hey, wisst ihr, ich muss noch meine Tasche suchen." gelten lassen, wenn wir in das Rettungsboot sollen. Paulo: Okay, okay. Da steht Ethan plötzlich vor ihnen. Ethan: Hallo, habt ihr eurer Gepäck verloren? [Beide sehen auf und verstummen.] Tja, ich hab meins auch verloren. Dafür hab ich viele andere Sachen gefunden. Wenn ihr also was braucht, n Paar Hosen, Sweatshirt.. kann ich euch helfen, was Passendes zu finden... Ich bin Ethan, wollt ich noch sagen. Nikki: [Überfreundlich] Hi. Ich bin Nikki... Ethan: Hi Nikki. Sie schütteln einander die Hände. Nikki: Und das ist Paulo. Paulo: Hi. Ethan: Paulo... Nikki: Das ist furchtbar nett von dir, Ethan, aber, ehrlich gesagt, wir suchen nicht nach Kleidung. [Paulo wirft ihr einen alarmierten Blick zu, der unbeachtet bleibt] Wir suchen Paulos Nikotinkaugummis. Ethan: Au. Vielleicht sucht ihr mal landeinwärts. Nikki: Im Dschungel? Ethan: Die Maschine wurde über der Insel auseinandergerissen. Vielleicht sind ja dort ein paar Sachen runtergekommen. Ganz fasziniert nimmt Nikki diese Nachricht zur Kenntnis, während hinter ihr ein äußerst aufgeregter Arzt gelaufen kommt und ruft: Boone: [im Hintergrund] ...die lagen im Zelt rum, und Jack ist einfach abgehauen. Arzt: Boone! Boone hat das Wasser gestohlen. Ehe er wieder verschwindet und mehr Stimmen laut werden, mehr Leute durcheinanderlaufen und -reden. Boone: ...doch dann sind alle ausgeflippt, keiner hätte verstanden.. Kate: Was ist hier los? Boone: Einer musste die Verantwortung übernehmen. Das Wasser hätte niemals.. Charlie: Halt's Maul! Er schubst Boone, es kommt zu einem Tumult, alles gerät durcheinander, Sayid hält Charlie zurück. Sayid: Schluss jetzt! Jeder schreit jeden an, bis Jacks Stimme durch die Dunkelheit tönt. Und alle sehen auf, sehen Jack an und verstummen. Jack: Lasst ihn los! Sechs Tage sind vergangen und wir warten immer noch.. Warten darauf, dass jemand kommt. Wir müssen aufhören zu warten. Wir müssen anfangen, uns zu organisieren. [Plötzlich ist es ganz ruhig, einige nicken, alle hören zu.] Ich hab Wasser gefunden, frisches Wasser in dem Tal da oben. Ich führ euch bei Sonnenaufgang hin. Wer von euch nicht mitkommen will, der macht sich sonst irgendwie nützlich. Jeder kümmert sich nur um sich selbst, das wird hier nicht funktionieren... Aber wenn wir nicht zusammen leben können.. sterben wir allein. Niemand sagt etwas. Nikki steht wie alle anderen da und sieht Jack nachdenklich an. Inselabschnitt Nikki liegt bereits neben dem Friedhof, als Jin, Sawyer und Hurley Paulo herbeitragen. Hurley: Ich schließ mich Jin an, es war das Monster. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Ja klar, weil das am Wahrscheinlichsten ist. Hurley: Ist es auch. Locke hät erzählt, dass Ekos letzte Worte "Ihr seid die Nächsten" waren. Und Nikki und Paulo waren dabei. Damit hat er sie gemeint. Sie legen Paulo auf dem Boden ab. Sawyer: Er hat gesagt "Ihr seid die Nächsten" nicht "Ihr beide seid die Nächsten". Er meint damit "Ihr.. ihr alle seid die Nächsten." Hurley: Ja, das hört sich auch nicht besser an. Sawyer: Okay, ich sag dir, wie ich das sehe. Wenn wir wissen wollen, was passiert ist, dann müssen wir herausfinden, wer sie waren, diese beiden Spasten. Jin: Spasten? Sawyer: Nina und Pablo. Hurley: Alter, wo bleibt der Respekt. Du weißt, wie sie heißen. Das sind Nikki und Paulo. Sawyer: Wie auch immer, Hugo. Wo ist ihr Zelt? [Er wendet sich zum Gehen.] Wir sollten auch'n paar Schaufeln holen. Und sie lassen Nikki und Paulo auf dem Friedhof zurück. Rückblick ~ 57 Tage zuvor ~ Nikki geht zu Dr. Arzts Unterkunft hinüber. Er hat sich rings um seinen Schlafplatz Regale gezimmert, auf denen Gläser und Flaschen mit Insekten darin aufgereiht stehen. Nikki: Hey, Dr. Arzt. Arzt: Oh, hi. Nikki:'''Du bist doch Wissenschaftler, richtig? '''Arzt: Und... und auch ein Lehrer, ja. Nikki: [Deutet auf die Insektensammlung] Was machst du mit dem ganzen Zeug? Arzt: Oh, ich habe zwanzig neue Arten entdeckt seit wir hier sind. Ich werde der neue Charles Darwin. [Nikki greift nach einem der Gläser, eine Spinne sitzt darin] Nein-neinnein... das ist Latrodectus Regina. Gefährliches Tierchen. Man nennt sie auch Medusa-Spinne. Ihre Pheromone sind sehr stark, ein Spritzer ihres Sekrets und jedes Männchen wäre in Sekunden hier. [Er sieht Nikki an.] Ich schätze das ist wie bei dir. Nikki: Dann bist du wohl zu beschäftigt, um mir zu helfen, oder? Arzt: Nein nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich-ich ich hab Zeit. Ich hab Zeit, ich kann helfen. Was kann ich für dich tun? Nikki: Na ja, ich versuche, mein Gepäck zu finden, und da das Flugzeug ja über dem Dschungel auseinandergerissen wurde, wollte ich fragen, ob du dich mit Flugbahnen und solchen Sachen auskennst. Arzt: [Gespielt theatralisch] Oh, Flu- ob ich mich mit Flugbahnen auskenne? [Er zwinkert ihr zu.] Lass mich dir einen Plan machen, Madame. Und er macht sich an die Arbeit. Nikki lächelt äußerst dankbar. Als sie den Blick abwendet, sieht sie Paulo, der abseits im Camp steht und reglos zu ihr hinüberblickt. Etwas später gehen die beiden mit der Karte durch den Dschungel. Paulo: Bist du sicher, dass wir auf einen Highschoollehrer hören sollten? Nikki: Sogar nur Unterstufe, aber trotzdem, ja. Was hast du für'n Problem mit Leslie? Paulo: Leslie? Nikki: Bist du eifersüchtig? Paulo: Auf ihn? Auf keinen Fall. Nikki: Genau, seine Spinnen haben mich so angemacht, ich musste mit ihm schlafen, um an den Plan zu kommen. Paulo: Das würde mich nicht überraschen, du hast mit Zukerman geschlafen. Nikkis bis dahin amüsierter Blick gefriert. Nikki: Das hab ich für uns getan. Paulo: Okay, es tut mir leid. Es ist nur... ich traue dem Kerl nicht. Wir hätten Ethan fragen sollen. Er hätte uns geholfen. Nikki bleibt plötzlich stehen. Nikki: Kuck mal da. Sie stehen vor der Klippe, an dessen Spitze das gelbe Flugzeug im Dschungelgeäst hängt. Paulo: Noch'n Flugzeug. Sieht aus, als hängt es schon eine Weile da. Nikki: Kletter mal rauf. Vielleicht gibt’s da'n Funkgerät oder sowas. Paulo: Bist du verrückt? Es wird runterfallen, wenn ich da raufkletter. Nikki: Es fällt schon nicht runter. Paulo: Was? Willst du mich loswerden? Sie antwortet nicht, sieht ihn nur fast spöttisch an. Paulo wendet sich sichtlich verstimmt zum Gehen. Paulo: Komm schon. Wir müssen weiter. Nach wenigen Schritten entdeckt Nikki die Luke zur Perlenstation im Boden. Nikki: Was ist das? Paulo bleibt stehen, geht zu ihr zurück, gemeinsam wischen sie die Erde von der Tür, zögern nicht, sie zu öffnen. Paulo: Okay. Versuchen wir's. Sie öffnen die Tür, bemerken die Leiter, die in die Tiefe führt. Paulo macht Anstalten, hinunterzuklettern. Paulo: Das sehen wir uns an. Nikki: Warte. Unser Handgepäck ist also vom Himmel gefallen, hat mal eben den Schacht geöffnet, ist rein und hat die Tür hinter sich zugemacht. Du willst nicht rauf zu diesem Flugzeug klettern, aber jetzt willst du unbedingt runter in diesen dunklen Schacht? Das wirst du schön sein lassen. Sie knallt die Tür wieder zu und geht. Inselabschnitt Sawyer durchwühlt Nikkis und Paulos Unterkunft, während Hurley am Eingang steht und skeptisch zusieht. Hurley: Hey, Mann, sei vorsichtig. Sawyer: Wieso? Sie leben ja nicht mehr hier. Charlie kommt hinzu. Charlie: Leute, Sun hat das mit dem Essen geklärt. Sie essen dasselbe wie wir und es ist keiner krank. Könnte'n Virus sein. Hurley: Alter... Monster. Charlie weiß nicht recht, ob er nicken soll, oder den Kopf schütteln, und Hurley entdeckt an seiner Schulter vorbei Gläser mit Insekten auf einem Regal. Hurley: Sammeln sie Insekten? Wie gruselig. Charlie: Ah, die haben glaub ich Arzt gehört. Der hatte doch ne Sammlung von Krabbeltierchen, bevor er.. explodiert ist. Hurley: Sie waren bestimmt Freunde. Auch Charlie beginnt sich umzusehen, hebt erst eins der Insektengläser hoch, entdeckt dann ein Manuskript, beginnt es durchzublättern. Charlie: "Exposé..." Hurley horcht auf. Hurley: Wie war das? Exposé? Charlie: Ja. Sawyer: Was ist denn "Exposé"? Hurley: [Zutiefst begeistert, nimmt Charlie das Manuskript aus der Hand.] Eine der besten Fernsehserie aller Zeiten. So wie Baywatch, nur besser. Sie handelt von Amanda und Crystal, zwei Stripperinnen, die gemeinsam Kriminalfälle lösen. Dabei hilft ihnen der lässige Clubbesitzer Mr. LaShade. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Wie konnt ich das nur verpassen? Hurley: Hier seht mal, die Besetzungsliste. Nikki Fernandez. Dann war sie deswegen in Australien. Das wäre vielleicht ihr Durchbruch gewesen. Sawyer: Hört sich auf jeden Fall so an. Hurley: [Blättert weiter, liest, hält plötzlich fassungslos inne.] Ist nicht wahr. Mr. LaShade war die Kobra? Charlie: Soll mir das irgendwas sagen? Hurley: Alter, die Kobra ist der große Bösewicht. Seit vier Staffeln wird ein Gehemnis um seine Identität gemacht. Sawyer entdeckt derweil in einem der Koffer etwas völlig anderes: Ein Walkie-Talkie. Er nimmt es in die Hand, schaltet es ein. Ein Rauschen klingt auf, lässt Hurley und Charlie aufblicken. Hurley: Sie hatten ein Walkie-Talkie? Sawyer: [Grimmig] Jeder von den Schweinehunden auf der anderen Insel hatte genau so ein Ding an seinem Gürtel hängen. Charlie: Wie sind dann Nikki und Paulo an eins gekommen? Sawyer: Das kann ich dir sagen. Sie waren die Spione der Anderen. Rückblick ~ 48 Tage zuvor ~ Kate, Shannon und Dr. Arzt stehen zusammen am Strand und streiten. Shannon und Arzt sind äußerst aufgebracht, Kate versucht zu beruhigen. Shannon: [Zu Kate] Woher nehmt ihr euch das Recht? Kate: Jetzt versteh doch, wir dachten, dass es für alle das Beste wäre Arzt: [Zu Kate] Entschuldige, bist du meine Mutter? Sie weiß, was das Beste für mich ist, ansonsten entscheide ich! Paulo und Nikki kommen hinzu. Nikki: Hey, was ist denn los? Shannon: Kate und ihre beiden Macker wollten uns nicht erzählen, dass sie Waffen in einem Koffer aus dem Flugzeug gefunden haben. Kate: Hört zu, der Koffer ist verschlossen, und den Schlüssel tägt Jack um den Hals, okay? Ich verspreche euch, sie sind sicher. Arzt: Ihr seid außer Kontrolle geraten. [Selbst völlig außer Kontrolle, läuft herum, wedelt mit den Armen] Die Bullen sind los, hä? Die Bullen sind los! [Und verschwindet. Auch Shannon wendet sich ab. Nikki bleibt äußerst interessiert vor Kate stehen.] Nikki: Und.. wo sagtest du, hast du den Koffer gefunden? Gleich darauf stehen Paulo und Nikki an dem kleinen See mit dem Wasserfall, in dem Kate und Sawyer damals schwimmen gingen und den Koffer fanden. Paulo scheint zu zögern, ebenfalls ins Wasser zu springen und nach einer Tasche zu suchen. Nikki: [Ungehalten] Das ist doch nur Wasser, Paulo. Sei bitte nicht so'n Weichei und spring rein. Paulo: Warum ich? Nikki: Wie du ja freundlicherweise schon erwähnt hast, hab ich mit Howie Zukerman geschlafen. Also könntest du jetzt wenigstens baden gehen, und Kate sagte, der Koffer liegt auf dem Boden. Paulo: Ich möchte dich was fragen. Nikki: Was denn? Paulo: Wenn ich dir bei der Suche nicht helfen würde, wären wir trotzdem zusammen? Nikki: Diese Tasche ist 8 Millionen Dollar Wert. Jetzt spring endlich rein, Paulo. Paulo kann nicht fassen, was er hört. Doch er geht ins Wasser und taucht. Er findet den Sitz, unter dem Kate und Sawyer ihren Koffer gefunden hatten. Und dann auch seine eigene Tasche. Doch er bringt sie nicht mit an die Oberfläche. Als er wieder auftaucht, steht Nikki nach wie vor ungeduldig am Ufer. Nikki: Und? Paulo: Nichts gefunden. Nikki: [Fassungslos] Ist denn gar nichts da unten? Paulo: Nur ne Menge Tote. Enttäuscht verzieht Nikki das Gesicht, wendet sich ab und geht, lässt Paulo allein zurück, der, kaum dass sie verschwunden ist, wieder untertaucht. Inselabschnitt Hurley, Sawyer, Charlie, Jin und Sun stehen um Nikki und Paulo auf dem Friedhof herum. Hurley: Okay, sie hatten ein Walkie-Talkie, und du glaubst, sie haben für die Anderen gearbeitet. Aber wie denn? Sawyer: [Grimmig] So wie Michael. Charlie: Aber wenn es so war, was für ein Interesse hätten sie dann, Nikki und Paulo zu töten? Sawyer: Wer kann schon sagen, was die für Interessen haben. Ich finde nur wichtig, dass sie vielleicht gerade im Dschungel auf uns lauern. Hurley: Alter, ich weiß nicht. Ich war bei den Anderen, ist grad zwei Wochen her. Die waren auf ner völlig anderen Seite der Insel. Sun: Wer hat dann versucht, mich zu entführen? Charlie blickt auf. Sawyer wendet den Blick ab. Sun: Die Anderen haben mir aufgelauert. Sie haben mich gepackt und mich in einen Sack gesteckt. Und wenn ich nicht geflohen wäre, dann hätten sie mich umgebracht. Sawyer zieht plötzlich eine Waffe aus seinem Hosenbund. Sawyer: Ich schlag vor, ich geh allein. Ich seh nach, ob ich was von ihnen entdecke. Ich betreib mal ein bisschen Aufklärung. Hurley: [Entsetzt] Wo hast du die Waffe her? Sawyer: Ich hab sie von einem von denen. Hurley: Und wann wolltest du uns davon erzählen? Sawyer: Wie's aussieht grade jetzt. Damit geht er. Etwas betreten bleiben die anderen zurück. Hurley: Was heißt das, "Ich betreib'n bisschen Aufklärung"? Charlie schüttelt den Kopf, die anderen schweigen. Charlie: [Zu Sun über Nikki und Paulo] Sollten wir sie nicht mit irgendwas bedecken? Sun: Ja, du hast Recht. Und sie bereiten Decken über Nikkis und Paulos starre Mienen. Rückblick ~ 32 Tage zuvor ~ Es ist dunkel am Strand. Im Camp brennen Feuer. Paulo kniet abseits vor seiner Tasche und sucht hastig nach einem neuen Nikotinkaugummi, steckt einen, dann zwei in den Mund und kaut heftig. Sieht sich um, als Stimmen aus dem Camp herüberschallen, greift dann nach einer Schaufel und vergräbt die Matroschka im Sand. Plötzlich ist Locke da. Locke: Schönen guten Abend. Paulo zuckt zusammen. Locke lächelt. Locke: Was machst du da? Paulo: Gar nichts. Locke: Ich hätte gedacht, das wird ein Loch. [Paulo sagt kein Wort.] Geheimnisse hat jeder von uns, Paulo, aber wenn du willst geb ich dir einen Rat. Paulo: [Ergeben] Bitte, John. Locke: Du sparst dir ne Menge Ärger, wenn du das mit der Schaufel vergisst. Paulo: Und weswegen? Locke: Auf dieser Insel kommt alles wieder ans Licht. Das Meer überspült den Strand. Der Winter kommt, die Flut wird höher. Was du auch verstecken willst, du musst dir einen Platz suchen, wo das Wasser nicht hinkommt. [Damit wendet er sich zum Gehen.] Wir sehen uns im Camp Nachdenklich und allein bleibt Paulo hinter ihm zurück. Paulo ist zurück zur Perlenstation gegangen, ohne Nikki diesmal. Er klettert hinein, betrachtet die Bildschirme, von denen einer flimmert, die anderen schwarz bleiben, entdeckt die Toilette und entschließt sich, die Matroschka in ihrem Spülkasten zu verstecken. Er ist so gut wie fertig, da klingen aus dem Nebenraum Stimmen auf. Ben: Wer hat hier offengelassen? Juliet: Tom war vor ein paar Tagen hier unten. Ben: Sag ihm, er soll ein Brett darüber legen. Paulo läuft zur Tür und blickt durch einen winzigen Spalt hinaus. Juliet und Ben kommen herein, gehen auf die Bildschirme zu. Ben bedient einen Schalter, bis Jack auf dem Bildschirm auftaucht. Juliet: Ist er das? Shephard? Ben: Ja. Juliet: Er ist süß. [Ben antwortet nicht, starrt nur auf den Bildschirm, und Juliet sieht ihn an.] Warum machen wir das? Shephard wird die Operation niemals durchführen. Ben: Doch. Ich werd ihn überzeugen, es zu tun. Juliet: Und wie? Ben: Genau so wie ich es bei jedem anderen auch tue... ich sehe mir an, womit man ihn emotional packen kann.. und dann bearbeite ich es. Juliet: Also, was jetzt, wollen wir alle drei auf einmal entführen? Auch Ford und Austen? Ben: Nein, sie müssen zu uns kommen. Juliet: Und wie stellen wir das an? Ben: Mit Michael, natürlich. Paulo steht ganz still hinter der Tür und hört alles mit an. Juliet: Können wir jetzt gehen? Ich find's hier unten immer unheimlich. Ben nickt, lässt Jacks Bild wieder vom Schirm verschwinden und verlässt mit Juliet die Station. Kaum sind sie verschwunden, kommt Paulo aus seinem Versteck hervor und entdeckt das Walkie-Talkie auf einem Tisch. Inselabschnitt Hurley stattet Desmonds Unterkunft einen Besuch ab. Hurley: Hey, Desmond. Hast du schon gehört, was mit Nikki und Paulo passiert ist? Desmond: Aye. Tragisch. Hurley: Und... weißt du irgendwas? Desmond: Was meinst du? Hurley: Kannst du... deine Hellseherfähigkeiten befragen? Desmond: So funktioniert das nicht. Ich sehe nur Bruchstücke. Hurley: [Enttäuscht] Ich will dich nicht beleidigen, aber.. auf der Superkräfteskala.. sind deine echt ganz unten. Trotzdem danke. Schon wendet er sich ab, da ruft Desmond ihm nach. Desmond: Ich hab sie heute Morgen mit deinem Freund gesehen. Hurley: [Verwundert] Meinem Freund? Desmond: Sie war mit deinem Kumpel Sawyer zusammen. Die Tote, Nikki. Hurley: [Erstarrt] Er hat gesagt, er kannte sie gar nicht. Desmond: Wieso schreit sie ihn dann an? Hurley: Sie hat geschrien? Desmond: Ja. Hurley: Sawyer angeschrien? Heute Morgen? Desmond: Etwas später war sie tot. Charlie, Sun und Hurley stehen um die frische Grube herum, die Charlie ausgräbt. Vincent schnuppert abseits an Nikki und Paulo herum und zieht ihnen die Decke von den Gesichtern. Hurley: Vincent! Alter! Vincent läuft davon. Nikki und Paulo starren nun wieder mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Charlie: Er hat gesehen, wie Nikki und Sawyer sich streiten. Das beweist gar nichts. Hurley: Sieh dir die Fakten an und dann frag dich selbst: Wieso ist Sawyer so scharf darauf, die Sache zu untersuchen? Was hat er davon? Er hat behauptet, er kenne ihre Namen nicht, aber wieso streitet er dann mit Nikki? Sun: Sawyer ist kein Mörder. Er hat die Insel durchquert, um Michael zu helfen. Es sind die Anderen, ich weiß wozu sie fähig sind. Wieder horcht Charlie betreten auf. Hurley: Okay, wisst ihr was? Ich hole Desmond. Er soll uns genau erzählen, was er gesehen hat. Er geht und lässt Sun und Charlie allein zurück. Charlie zögert einen Moment und sagt es dann doch. Charlie: Sun? Ich bin es gewesen. Sun: Was denn? Charlie: Ich habe dich entführt. Nicht die Anderen... Ich war nicht bei Sinnen. Locke hatte mich verprügelt. Vor allen hat er mich gedemütigt. Sawyer meinte, ich könnte mich rächen, indem ich die Waffen mit ihm stehle. Sun starrt ihn zutiefst entsetzt an. Charlie: Wir haben nur.. so getan als wären es die Anderen. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Sun lässt ihn stehen und geht. Charlie: [Leise] Entschuldigung. Rückblick ~ 9 Tage zuvor ~ Locke, Sayid und Desmond bereiten sich zum Aufbruch vor. Locke: Alle mal herhören. Wir gehen zu der Station, die sie "Die Perle" nennen. Da gibt es einen Computer, mit dem wir vielleicht unsere Leute wiederfinden können. Nikki: Ich komm mit. Locke: Schön. Paulo: [Entsetzt zu Nikki] Was? Locke: Wenn noch jemand mit will, wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten am Strand. Bringt Wasser mit. Paulo: Ist nicht dein Ernst. Nikki: Was denn? Du heulst doch immer rum, dass wir ausgeschlossen werden. Das ist unsere Chance. Gleich darauf sind sie wie schon einmal zuvor gesehen in der Perlen-Station, und während Locke und Sayid sich umsehen, sieht sich Nikki das Dharma-Video an und Paulo entwischt in die Toilette, holt die Matroschka aus dem Spülkasten, stopft sich das kleine schwarze darin verborgene Beutelchen in die Hose und die leere Matroschka zurück in den Spülkasten. Die Stimmen der anderen schallen aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer zu ihm herein. Nikki: Hey Leute? Wofür sind eigentlich die anderen Fernseher... Locke: Was meinst du? Nikki: Na, all diese Fernseher. Der Typ sagt, dass es sechs Stationen gibt. Wartet, ich zeig's euch.... Projekte. Also mehr als eins. Vielleicht kann man auf den Fernsehern Bilder von den anderen Stationen sehen. Locke: Ich komme mir gerade unglaublich dumm vor. Sayid: Vielleicht bringt's etwas, wenn ich die Leitungen umstecke. Mal sehen, ob wir ein anderes Bild bekommen. Sie alle zucken zusammen, als die Toilettenspülung plötzlich rauscht, gleich darauf Paulo herauskommt. Paulo: [Dümmlich] Die Toilette funktioniert noch. Inselabschnitt Neben Sun, Jin, Hurley und Charlie ist jetzt auch Desmond auf dem Friedhof und hilft, das Grab auszuheben. Als Sawyer hinzukommt, sehen alle auf. Hurley: [Tritt auf ihn zu] Gib mir die Knarre. Sawyer: Wovon redest du überhaupt? Hurley: Gib sie mir. Sawyer: Die ist nicht mal geladen. Hurley: Und wie wolltest du dann Aufklärung betreiben? [Sawyer verzieht das Gesicht] Hör auf zu lügen, Alter. Desmond hat dich mit Nikki streiten sehen, heute Morgen. Sawyer: [Blickt spöttisch einmal in die Runde, die blickt kühl und skeptisch zurück.] Oh, jetzt weiß ich, was das soll. Unsere Dorfgemeinschaft braucht einen Schuldigen. Hurley: Hast du sie getötet? Sawyer: Nein. Nein, ihr liegt vollkommen falsch. [Es ist mehr als deutlich, dass die anderen an ihm zweifeln, und er wird immer ungehaltener.] Wir haben uns gestritten heute Morgen. Sie wollte ne Knarre. Hurley: Wieso hast du nichts davon gesagt? Sawyer: [Zögert kurz, ehe er grimmig seufzt und nachgibt.] Wegen der Erde unter ihren Nägeln. Hurley: Was? Sawyer: Sie hat was versteckt. Als wir ihn gefunden haben, war da frisch aufgeworfene Erde. Sie hat was vergraben, und wenn du kurz vor deinem Tod noch schnell was verbuddelst, dann.. muss das, was du versteckst ziemlich wichtig sein. Sun: Was war es denn? Was hat sie versteckt? Mit einem weiteren frustrierten Seufzen holt Sawyer das kleine Beutelchen hervor und wirft es ihr zu. Sun fängt es auf, öffnet das Bändchen und schüttet den Inhalt auf ihre Hand. Es sind unzählig winzig kleine funkelnde Diamanten. Sun starrt ganz entsetzt die Diamanten an, dann Sawyer. Sawyer: Du kannst sie haben. [Grimmig und lauter zu den anderen.] Wie es auch passiert sein mag, ich hatte nichts damit zu tun. Niemand sagt ein Wort, und Sawyer wendet sich ab und geht. Rückblick ~ 12 Stunden zuvor ~ Nikki sitzt allein am Strand und sieht aufs Meer hinaus. Paulo kommt zu ihr, setzt sich neben sie. Nikki: Weißt du, dass vor zwei Wochen Thanksgiving war? [Sie klingt bedrückt.] Wir haben's verpasst, Paulo, so wie wir alles verpassen werden. Paulo: Sie werden uns finden. Wir werden gerettet werden. Du wirst sehen. Nikki: Okay, und woher kommt plötzlich dieser Ausbruch an Optimismus? Paulo: Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich.. kommt es ganz auf die Sichtweise an. Zum Beispiel die Tasche, vielleicht war es gut, dass wir sie nicht gefunden haben. Nikki: Wieso war das gut? Paulo: Ich mein uns beide. Wir wären vielleicht.. gar nicht mehr zusammen. Nikki: [Betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang, lächelt dann] Ja. Paulo: [Ebenfalls lächelnd.] Warte hier. Ich hol uns was zum Frühstücken. Nikki: Okay. Er küsst sie auf die Wange und geht. Nikki bleibt am Ufer sitzen, lächelt noch immer, wirkt weniger angespannt und aufgebracht als sonst immer. Doch dann plötzlich entdeckt sie etwas dort, wo er eben noch gesessen hat. Seine Nikotinkaugummis. Und ihr Lächeln erlischt augenblicklich wieder. Sawyer sitzt vor seiner Unterkunft und liest, als Nikki auf ihn zugestürzt kommt. Sie ist nicht nur aufgebracht, sie ist den Tränen nahe. Nikki: Ich weiß, dass du sie hast. Gib mir ne Waffe. Sawyer sieht auf, spöttisch, nicht im Mindesten gerührt. Sawyer: Ich habe die Waffen nicht. Das A-Team hat sie mitgenommen. Nikki: Ja, bis auf die, die du aufgehoben hast. Sawyer: Selbst wenn ich eine hätte, würd ich sie dir nicht geben. Du bist anscheinend grade nicht ganz bei Sinnen und das würde vielleicht zu einem Unglück führen. Nikki: Sawyer, gib mir eine Waffe. Sawyer: Ich hab ne bessere Idee, Schwester. Wie wär's, wenn du deinen Kopf ins Meer hältst und dich'n bisschen abkühlst? Nikki: [Frustriert] Danke für dein Verständnis. Sie rauscht davon. Sawyer sieht ihr nach. Sawyer: Wer bist du eigentlich? Desmond steht ganz in der Nähe und sieht alles mit an. Inselabschnitt Sawyer kniet neben Nikki auf dem Friedhof und schließt ihr die Augen. Sawyer: [Flüsternd] Danke für dein Verständnis. Dann macht er sich daran, weiter das Grab auszuheben. Sun kommt hinzu, bleibt vor ihm stehen. Sun: Charlie hat gesagt, dass war deine Idee. [Sawyer hält inne, blickt auf, aber nicht sie an.] Er sollte mich entführen. Nur zögernd sieht er sie doch an, nickt sacht und sichtlich verlegen. Sawyer: Wirst du's Jin sagen? Sun: Nein. Sawyer klettert aus der Grube. Sawyer: Wieso nicht? Sun: Weil wird dann noch ein Grab ausheben müssten. Sawyer verzieht das Gesicht, als würde er das für übertrieben halten. Sun geht auf ihn zu, nimmt seine Hand und legt das Beutelchen hinein. Sawyer: Wieso gibst du sie zurück? Sun: Weil sie auf der Insel wertlos sind. Sawyer: [Plötzlich wieder spöttisch] Weißt du, ich dachte, dass ich aus der Sache ohne ein... Da holt sie aus und verpasst ihm eine Ohrfeige. Sawyer verstummt. Sun geht. Sawyer senkt den Kopf. Die Campbewohner haben sich um das Grab versammelt, in dem nun Nikki und Paulo liegen. Hurley: Nikki und Paulo... ich schätze, wir kannten euch nicht besonders gut, und es wie es aussieht, habt ihr euch wegen Diamanten umgebracht. Aber ich weiß, dass ihr auch eure guten Seiten hattet. Ihr wart immer nett zu mir. Und ihr wart Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft.. und ich mochte "Exposé" sehr gern. Also dann.. macht's gut. Er greift nach der Schaufel. Sawyer: Warte. Hurley hält inne. Sawyer holt das Beutelchen hervor, schüttet die Diamanten in seine Hand und lässt sie auf Nikki und Paulo in das Grab hineinrieseln. Sawyer: Ruht in Frieden, Nikki und Paulo. Rückblick ~ 8 Stunden zuvor ~ Nikki führt Paulo durch den Dschungel. Paulo: Komm schon Nikki, verrat es mir. Nikki: Das ist ne Überraschung. Wir sind fast da. Sie bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu Paulo um. Nikki: Okay, bist du bereit? [Sie lächelt, klingt spielerisch.] Paulo: Ja. Nikki: Ich hab die Diamanten gefunden. Paulo: [Verwirrt] Was? Wo denn? Nikki: Genau hier. [Paulo starrt sie an, dann auf den Boden herunter. Nikki verzieht das Gesicht und klingt plötzlich wieder bitter.] Jetzt gib sie mir. Paulo: Was meinst du damit? Nikki: Was ich damit meine? [Sie holt die verlorene Kaugummipackung hervor, hält sie ihm vors Gesicht.] Was ist das? Deine Nikotinkaugummis. Du wolltest nicht mehr nach der Tasche suchen, weil du sie längst gefunden hattest. Ich weiß, dass du die Diamanten hast, also wo sind sie?! Paulo: Beruhige dich erstmal, okay? Doch sie holt ein Glas aus ihrer Tasche hervor, schraubt den Deckel ab. Paulo: Was hast du da? Da kippt sie das Glas über ihm aus. Paulo zuckt zurück und wird von der Spinne gebissen, die aus dem Glas gefallen ist. Er schlägt nach der Spinne, zerquetscht sie unter seiner Hand. Paulo: Au! Hast du den Verstand verloren? Nikki: Weißt du nicht mehr, die Freundin von Dr. Arzt. Hat sie dich gebissen? Tut es weh? Er hat mir erzählt, wieso sie die Medusa-Spinne heißt. Willst du's auch wissen? Paulo wird plötzlich schwindelig, verwirrt sieht er um sich, weiß nicht, wie ihm geschieht. Paulo: Was hast du getan? Nikki: [Ungerührt] Weil ein Blick der Medusa genügt, um jeden in Stein zu verwandeln, so wie ein Biss dieser Spinne genügt, um dich zu paralysieren. Für.. äh.. etwa acht Stunden? Du stirbst ja nicht, du wirst nur.. in einen Zustand versetzt, in dem dein Herz so langsam schlägt, dass sogar ein Arzt kaum.. deinen Puls hören kann. Schon bricht Paulo zusammen, kann seine Bewegungen nicht mehr koordinieren, sich dann gar nicht mehr bewegen, bleibt einfach auf dem Boden liegen, die Augen weit vor Schreck, das einzige, was er noch bewegen kann, und starrt Nikki an. Nikki: Du wirst dich nicht bewegen können, nicht den kleinsten Muskel, also werd ich mit dir alles anstellen können, was ich will. Und da sie dich in den Hals gebissen hat, wird das Paralysieren ziemlich schnell gehen. Ich würde sagen, dass du sie am Körper trägst, hm? Vielleicht im Schuh? Sie zieht ihm einen Schuh aus, guckt hinein, schleudert ihn weg. Er bleibt im Geäst eines kleinen nahen Baumes hängen. Nikki: [Betrachtet Paulo abschätzend] Jetzt weiß ich wo. [Sie kniet sich neben ihn, öffnet seinen Gürtel, findet das Beutelchen in seiner Hose.] Du kleiner Wichser. Paulo: [Stammelt mühsam] Tut mir leid. Nikki: Das sagst du nur, weil du erwischt wurdest. Paulo: Ich dachte... ich würde... dich verlieren. Wenn du die Diamanten hast, dann.. brauchst du mich nicht mehr. Und dann setzt die Lähmung vollends ein und auch seine Lippen und seine Augen lassen sich nicht mehr bewegen. Mitleidlos starrt Nikki auf ihn herunter. Plötzlich krabbeln in den Gräsern ringsum noch mehr Spinnen. Immer mehr. Kommen einfach aus allen Winkeln herbeigekrochen. Nikki sieht sie, springt auf, wird von Panik gepackt. Schon ist eine auf ihr Bein gekrabbelt. Und beißt zu. Nikki: Au! Scheiße! Sie rennt los. Rennt durch den Dschungel so wie schon am Anfang gesehen, vergräbt das Beutelchen, rennt weiter, trifft mit letzter Kraft auf Sawyer und Hurley an der Tischtennisplatte. Hurley: Äh.. alles in Ordnung? Hey? Was ist passiert? Und sie bricht zusammen. Nikki: [Unverständlich] Paralysiert. Inselabschnitt Sawyer, Hurley und Charlie schaufeln Sand in das frische Grab, während die anderen sich nach und nach zerstreuen. Sand fällt auf die bloßen Beine der beiden, bedeckt die verstreut funkelnden Diamanten, die Kleider, die Arme. Kurz bevor die erste Schaufel Sand auf ihre Gesichter fällt, springen Nikkis Augen auf. Sawyer, Charlie und Hurley schaufeln weiter. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte